Policies/Image Policy
This is the Wild Adapter wiki's Image Policy, if you upload or use any pictures, they must meet these conditions. Important Guidelines Do not forget The most important in all of the guidelines is the licencing of such image. If you do not know what licence your image fall it is best to choose the Fair use option, while uploading the image. If we are granted such use of other copyrighted materials, Creative Commons licensing can be used. Acceptable image file The wiki accepts the following image files: .png These are the most preferred images as they maintain good quality of the original image taken. Others like the .jpgs or .gifs are known to reduce quality, which we do not want on our images when adding them to respective articles. .jpeg Although not as much preferred as .pngs, they are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. The reason why .jpgs aren't preferred is that the background is automatically given a white color unlike .pngs files. .gif We seldom use .gifs on the wiki but they are acceptable. These images are primarily used to represent a specific power or ability by a character from the anime. : Image sizing or resolution ::If said image is to be used on infoboxes, it is important for the user to know, limit of size the infobox is coded with. Some infobox automatically provided image sizes so no need to worry. For article images 200-350px is the recommendable size. Fan Art Fan art is not permitted to be uploaded for any purpose. The only images allowed to the Wiki should be those directly from official sources. In addition, no fan art of another series should be uploaded to the wiki. Proper File name When uploading an image, beforehand you must add a proper filename. If a person uploads an image with a poor filename, simply add Poor filename to the file. Let's say you are uploading an image of Kubota Makoto' specifically to be used in the Infobox that is a .png file. A good filename would be something like Kubota_Makoto_infobox_image_WildAdapter.png. However, a bad filename of this specific scene would be written in a way similar to tumblr20-12010-494212-20.png as that has nothing to do with the particular image. Additional rules News images template if its a new year image message , filename image should contain the year. If it came from ZeroSum magazine filename should contain the issue month/year. Gallery If a file is intended to be used on a gallery, filename should include the {Article name} and gallery number. For example Kubota_Makoto_gall01.png . Kubota Makoto - cause it is intended to be used on the said article gallery and number for filename organizing purposes. Raw The usage of images from the manga '''should be properly cleaned. Hiragana/Kanji or English words on speech bubbles should be erased. In the intent of using '''anime images, refrain from using ''screen shoted ''images. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. It is advisable to use .mkv files that are soft subbed for they contain raw images. Ask any admin in charge if you wanted to know where you can get such files and what tools to be used. Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with {Poor quality|watermark}. However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Images intended to use on Blogs and Talk page If the said image has no use in other articles and only inteneded to be used in blogs and talk pages, whoever upload it should properly rename it with his/her username and the place intended to be used. Example: : Follow :: {user}_blog_{filename and purpose, number if neccessary}.png :: Saiyukisama_blog_tutorial01.png :: Category:Policies